1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electric lock, and more particularly to an electric lock that can be operated either electrically or manually.
2. Description of the Related Art
In US Patent Application Publication No. 2007/0169525, the applicant discloses an electric lock operable either electrically or manually to increase convenience during use. However, protrusions of rotatable members of the electric lock experience fast wear due to frequent contact therebetween, thereby reducing the service life of the electric lock. Furthermore, locking and unlocking of the electric lock cannot be controlled precisely.